hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugo Anker-Hansen jr.
Før serien Hugo Anker-Hansen jr. ble født i Drammen i 1932, som Hugo Anker-Hansen sr. og Astrid Anker-Hansens førstefødte. Faren jobbet som postmester i Drammen, og begge foreldrene hadde store planer om å starte et hotellkonsern i hovedstaden - og Hugo vokste opp med deres store planer hengende over seg. Året etter han kom til verden, så lillebror Georg, dagens lys. De ble hverandres rake motsetninger, der Georg var sterk og kamplysten var Hugo konfliktsky og drømmende. Da brødreparets far døde under krigen, tok Astrid dem med til Oslo, der hun startet det som i dag er det ledende hotellet i hovedstaden, Hotel Cæsar. For Hugo ble det sårt at moren aldri hadde tid til dem, hun prioriterte forretningsreiser og konsernet fremfor det å være nær ham. Selv utviklet han en intuitiv kjennskap og kunnskap om lyrikk, musikk og malerkunsten, men Astrid forstod aldri at Hugo mente alvor når han sa at han ville bli kunstner. Moren presset ham til å begynne på økonomistudiene, det var jo han som en dag skulle ta over - han var hjertebarnet, der Georg bare var en nyttig assistent. Forholdet mellom brødrene Hugo og Georg var godt under hele oppveksten, kanskje nettopp fordi de var så forskjellige, og fordi Georg fort innså at Hugo aldri ville være noen reell konkurrent når det kom til selve maktkampen om konsernlederstillingen, som han etterhvert siktet seg inn på. Astrid tok ofte med seg familien sin til Fugleholmen, der de nøt ferier og ledige stunder, og Hugo elsket Fugleholmen. Det var her den etterhvert så økende familien (Georg hadde giftet seg med Ingeborg i 1959, og Juni hadde blitt født i 1960) ansatte hushjelpen, Gjertrud Maria Holmebakk sommeren 1963. Gjertrud ble fort ansett av Astrid for å være en enkel sjel - men hun gjorde arbeidet sitt, så Astrid brydde seg ærlig talt ikke stort om henne. En som derimot hadde fått opp øynene for Gjertrud var Hugo, som lenge hadde vært uten kjæreste - og som falt for nettopp naiviteten Gjertrud omga seg med. Etter å ha sjenket henne full en sommerkveld, forførte han henne - en episode som skulle få fatale konsekvenser for Hugos liv, da Gjertrud dagen etter politianmeldte Hugo for voldtekt. Sositetsskandalen var et faktum da etterforskningen tok opp, og Hugo for allvor ble mistenkt i saken. Men plutselig forsvinner Hugo fra jordens overflate, etter en seiltur utenfor Hvitsten. Georg, Ingeborg og de andre som stod Hugo nær ga fort opp håpet da de ikke fant noe livstegn fra familiemedlemmet, men Astrid nektet å gi opp håpet. For å redde seg selv fra både Gjertrud, Astrid og Anker-Hansen konsernet dro Hugo i all hemmelighet til Skottland, hvor han tok seg kunstnernavnet "James Hugo", og satset for alvor på kunsten. Det var i Skottland han kom i kontakt med en gammel familiekjenning, Wenche Wallace, som hadde tilbragt sommere sammen med Anker-Hansen familien og Espevoll-familien, før hun hadde funnet det forgodt å gifte seg med en skotsk whiskyprodusent, William Wallace - og født sønnen, Scott. Nå var riktignok William Wallace nylig og tragisk avgått med døden, og det var i denne livssituasjonen Hugo kom inn i Wallace-familien, og tok seg av en sørgende og høygravide, Wenche. Wenches sønn, Scott, hadde forandret oppførsel totalt etter farens død og nektet å prate med noen, og Hugo hjalp Scott på rett kjør, før han tok imot Wenches datter - et halv år etter å ha innledet et forhold til Wenche, og fikk lov til å oppkalle henne etter sin mor, Astrid; Sue-Astrid. Hugo giftet seg med Wenche i 1971, og oppdro sammen med henne barna på det skotske høyland, og valgte å adoptere Scott og Sue-Astrid formelt som sine barn. Men snart følte Hugo seg innesperret igjen, innenfor normer av hva familieliv gjaldt, og atter en gang fikk han utfartstrang, og valgte å forlate familien i 1978 - og skilte seg fra Wenche, uten en gang å møte opp i retten selv. Det var ikke fritt for at det var en bitter familie han etterlot, da "James Hugo" skaffet seg en ny leilighet og henga seg til malingen igjen. Det var først høsten 2001, da Hugo leste norsk presse om Svein Krogstad, som letet etter sin biologiske far; Hugo Anker-Hansen jr., at Hugo innså at tiden var moden for å dra tilbake til Oslo igjen. Og med hatt og koffert entret han Hotel Cæsar, og var klar til å svare på, om ikke alle, så i allefall en del av de spørsmålene familien Anker-Hansen satt med... I serien Alt begynner med at Gjertrud forteller Svein at Hugo Anker-Hansen er faren hans, og da går Svein og Gjertrud ut med det og det kommer på førstesiden i avisen "ekstra"; "Jeg er en Anker-Hansen". Da ser vi at en mystisk mann sitter i Scottland og leser avisen. Det er Hugo Anker-Hansen som har vært borte i over 40 år. Når han så dette dro han tilbake til Oslo til familien. Alle fikk sjokk over at Hugo faktisk var i livet og spørsmålene var mange. Man fant ut at Svein ikke var Hugos sønn da man gjennomførte en DNA-test, men Hugo hadde utviklet faderlige følelser for Svein og påtok seg en slags mentorrolle for ham. Hugo gjenopptok kontakten med sin mor, til hennes store glede. Hugo opplevde i løpet av sin tid på Hotel Cæsar også å bli utsatt for Arne Marcussen, som prøvde å forgifte Hugo med arsenikk. Dette oppdaget man heldigvis i tide, og dette var spikeren i kista, nesten bokstavelig talt, for Arne Marcussen. Han var deretter ikke lenger ønsket på Hotel Cæsar. Hugo involverte seg etterhvert i styret i Hotel Cæsar, etter å ha blitt overbevist av Ninni Krogstad om hvilket bra prosjekt Oslo Colloseum ville bli. Da Ninni senere ble fengslet for drap og drapsforsøk, fortsatte Hugo allikevel arbeidet med OC. Etter en tid ankom hans adoptivdatter Sue-Astrid, og senere også Scott. De to involverte seg i konsernet, men skuffet Hugo med stadige intriger. Hugo fikk etterhvert nok av disse intrigene og returnerte til Skottland, men lovet å holde kontakt med sin mor. Kategori:Karakterer